The present inventive concepts relate to electronic event management, and, in particular, modification of previously scheduled events.
Recent advances in technology have created a rich set of event management applications which allow users of such applications extensive control over appointments, meetings, and/or other events which the user has scheduled. Some applications allow for the user to access schedules of events dynamically via a personal mobile device, such as a mobile phone, carried by the user. The applications may alert the user, using mechanisms of the mobile device, when meetings are pending.
The mobile device of the user may maintain, or have access to, a schedule of the user, which the user can access as necessary to determine upcoming events for which the user is scheduled. Due to distributed locations of events and the complex schedules of event participants, the event participants can be late for, or miss entirely, the event due to delays associated with travel. For example, a user may be delayed for an event due to unexpected traffic delays, weather, etc.
Though scheduling applications exist which allow for updating, or even canceling, the event if an event participant is late or cannot attend, such scheduling applications require that the user be aware that they are going to be late and take affirmative steps within the scheduling application to modify the event.